buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Raging Spirits
"Raging Spirits" ( Doragon Heddo, literally "Dragon Head") is an attribute currently unique to Ancient World. List of Sets with Raging Spirits cards *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (''ver.E'') *H Booster Set 3: Assault of the Omni Lords *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *S Ultimate Booster 3: Buddy Chronicle *S Booster Set 7: Perfected Time Ruler *H Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Triple Deck (JP) Playstyle Raging Spirits focus on an aggressive playstyle while using the redirect ability present on all but two size 3 Raging Spirits to keep the center open and use items without their drawback of being left vulnerable to direct attacks. This also effectively nullifies two of Ancient World's previous weaknesses, Penetrate and Shadow Dive. List of Raging Spirits cards Items *Childhood Carapace, A Man's Tears *Disposition of the Chief *Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao Spells *A Dragon Against Thousands *An Encounter with a Dragon *Arrival of Raging Spirits! *Brawling Dragons *Enduring Hardships and Dragons *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Manliness Spirit Shield *No Matter Where, Dragon Rules Supreme *Result of Dragonwork *Surging Dragon Waves *Surges and Dragons of Life *Death Reanimated, Dragon Reborn Impacts *Charge of Virtuous Blood! *Explosive Happiness, Endless Magnum! *Maximum Manliness! Palm of the Fury Dragon *Our Friendship Will Never Perish! Monsters Size 0 *Charging Head-first Ricky *Dragon Kid, Giry *Dragon Baby, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Lesser *Dragon Kid, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Ruse *Dragon Kid, Zack *Invincible Bonds, Ricky & The Raging Spirits *Ricky on the Ban *Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky Size 1 *Enma Alliance, Cutbilly *Enma Alliance, Kilmince Size 2 *Enma Alliance, Jetcowl *Enma Alliance, Onizorihead *Enma Alliance, Regenthorn Size 3 *Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord *Boundless Dragon Emperor, Merabacshin *CHAOS Billion Knuckle *CHAOS Champion Lord *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Descend Dragon Emperor, Everrock *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King *Fist Emperor of Manliness, Burn Nova *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova *Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Burn Nova "Re:B" *Fullblast Omni Lord, Burn Nova *Gang the King "SD" *Honor Emperor Dragon, Magic Gun Riki *Hungry Wolf Dragon Emperor, Edgeknuckle *INV Fourth Omni Fire Lord, Venom Nova *Omni Lord of Friendship, Burn Nova *Sole-Path Dragon Emperor, Onystreet *Unarmed Brawl Dragon Emperor, Leadbangers *Vehement Dragon Emperor, Super Shine *Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle Impact Monsters Size 3 *Billion Knuckle, "Spirit of the Chief!" *Champion Lord, "Bravery of Chief!" List of Support Cards Items *Childhood Carapace, A Man's Tears *Disposition of the Chief Spells *An Encounter with a Dragon *Arrival of Raging Spirits! *Gathering of the Armed Dragons *Result of Dragonwork *Surging Dragon Waves *Surges and Dragons of Life Impacts *Our Friendship Will Never Perish! Monsters Size 0 *Charging Head-first Ricky *Dragon Baby, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Lesser *Dragon Kid, Ricky *Dragon Kid, Ruse *Dragon Kid, Zack *Ricky on the Ban *Underling of the Fire Lord, Ricky Size 1 *Enma Alliance, Cutbilly Size 2 *Enma Alliance, Jetcowl *Enma Alliance, Kilmince *Enma Alliance, Regenthorn Size 3 *Commandant of Enma Alliance, Burn Nova *Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King *Gang the King "SD" *Honor Emperor Dragon, Magic Gun Riki Impact Monsters Size 3 *Billion Knuckle, "Spirit of the Chief!" *Champion Lord, "Bravery of Chief!" Trivia *The kanji "怒羅魂頭" can be translated as "Fury Spirit Head". *The official English name is because this attribute is not part of the Dragon trait despite its translation, since it does not have " " nor "ドラゴン" in its Japanese name. *The redirecting ability of the Raging Spirits is known as "Dragon Lord Stand of Courage" in the anime. Errata *Because Burn Nova and his followers are actually a group of monsters, the English name of the attribute was changed to "Raging Spirits" to match the image. Category:Ancient World